Jealousy
by Twilighthippie1
Summary: Spellbound from BB's pov. His thoughts and actions from the episode, his feelings on Malchior and maybe a little BB/Rae fluff. And some added stuff. Please R&R! Thanks! Twilighthippie1


A/N-This is my second TT story I have written, I love the show, it is so awesome. It is the episode "Spellbound" from BB's POV. It was really fun to write.

~This is dedicated to UltimateYugiohFan~

~Thanks for all your support~

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything from CN, WB, or DC.

* * *

We ( excluding Raven, who was in her room) were eating lunch. I had tofu, while the rest of the team had PB and J sandwiches.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I dunno." Cyborg and Robin said at the same time.

"She's probably in her room, reading a book or something." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." Starfire replied.

Just then the alarm rang at the tower. Everyone stopped what they were doing, jumping into action.

We all ran out the door, but I stopped, remembering Raven was still in her room.

I ran to her room, banging on the door," Hey, Raven! Put the petal to the metal! We gotta go!"

She floated out of her room," Just when I was getting to the good part." Her monotonish voice sighed.

"The good part of what?" I asked her.

"Just a book I'm reading."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

We jumped in the T-car, driving for the park.

"Robin? Who is it that strikes?" Star asked.

We pulled up to the park,"Cardiac." He replied.

We hustled out of the car, running to the monster.

Cardiac was floating, scaring kids. A boy was being sucked into on of his arms; Robin threw some boomerangs that cut one of Cardiac's arms. Starfire ran for the kid, getting to him at lightning speed; she brought him back to safety, then he ran.

"Cardiac:Your under arrest." Robin said.

Cardiac rose into the air, pulling his arms back together. He extended his five arms at us," Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and we jumped into action.

"Starfire, launch!" Robin yelled,Star threw him at Cardiac. Robin hit him with his pole, but Cardiac hit him back, causing Robin to hit Starfire and both of them flew backwards. "T-rex Takedown!" Cy yelled, I turned into the dinosaur as he landed on me. I ran for Cardiac, ready. Cyborg almost hit him with his sonic cannon, but Cardiac grabbed us, hit us on the ground, and then threw us.

I turned back to human as I fell ,"Ow..." I said.

We ran back to Cardiac, all trying different things to get him. He had me trapped. I got out, and watched as Raven was thrown; she hit the ground but got back up.

"This has gone on long enough," I heard her say," Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Her magic took apart Cardiac throwing him away like a piece of trash.

"Dude! Way to take him apart!" I said, looking at Cardiac's broken metal arms.

"Can we go now?" Raven was already in the car, buckled up.

We looked at each other and shrugged, walking back to the car.

We put on our seat belts ,"C'mon, c'mon, lets go." Raven urged.

Cy started the car, then we sped off to the tower," What's the hurry, Raven?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

When we got home, Raven headed straight to her room, not saying a word.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. When we had dinner, Raven didn't join us.

Starfire and Robin were playing video games, while Cy and I thought up new ideas for a sport/game. We had a big chalkboard of ideas.

"Hmm...like a war kind of..." Cy thought out loud.

"Yeah...like a stink war, with some smelly stuff." I replied, putting a huge pile of my socks together for something major stinky.

"Dude, those really stink...Wait! I got a idea! Okay think of this: Stankball! We throw balls of your dirty socks at each other, seeing who gets hit and passes out first by the stank!" Cy yelled, like he just figured out the square root of Pi was.

"Yeah! Yeah, sounds good! Let's go see if Robin or Star wants to play!" I yelled, we ran out the door.

Robin and Starfire weren't around, so we headed to Raven's room.

On the way there, we found Robin.

"Hey Robin, we're gonna ask Rae if she wants to play Stankball!" I said.

"Cool...uh, I'm just not sure she wants the company..." He said, shrugging.

We nodded.

We walked on, then we saw Star. "Hello friends! Do you like my hair?" She asked.

Her hair was curled, way high, in buns and loops, with many curls. Very high, and very smelly with hairspray.

"Um..." I tried not to laugh, "Yeah, Star-" cough-"You look great." I smiled nervously.

"Thank you, friend!" She smiled, then she hopped off happily.

I let out my laugh, so did Cyborg.

We finally got to her door. I knocked three times." Yo, Raven!" Cy yelled. " Open up, Rae!" I yelled.

She opened the door, looking furious. We backed away, then smiled like two boys who were in trouble, but their smiles got them out of it.

"What?!" She yelled.

We turned our offer into a commercial like thing. " We're here tonight for an exclusive offer." I said.

"A once in a life time chance to get in on America's fastest growing sport sensation!" Cy said.

"The hot new game we just made up!" I said.

"STANKBALL!" We both yelled at the same time. Cy held up the ball of my dirty socks, taking in the scent he yelled," WHOO!" And fainted.

I held up a black and white striped cloak I made for Raven," Wanna be referee?" I asked.

She looked super angry and annoyed." Go away." She slammed the door in our faces, I caught it before it closed ,"But please?" I begged.

"Everybody loves a good game of Stankball." Cy urged.

"And we need a referee to play the lightning round." I said.

"No." Raven said coldly, hitting us with a spark of her magic, the door closed.

"Awh! Raven! C'mon! Why can't you just have fun like normal people? Why are you always locked in your dark room reading your nasty, old books? Why do you have to be so _creepy?!_" I yelled at her. I immediately regretted saying the words. Raven did creep me out, but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings...if she even had any...she never showed them...

"Forget it B, leave her alone." Cy said, not as disappointed as me.

We walked away from her room, I was still fuming," Why is she like that, Cy?"

"I dunno…its Raven, there is stuff we don't know about her…, and that's okay." He replied.

"I know…" I sighed, cooling down.

"Wanna go see if Robin and Star want to play?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, running off to find them.

*** The next day.

I sat on the roof watching the sunrise. When it was high in the sky, I turned into a chicken and colcka-doodle-dooed to wake everyone.

I was sorry about what I had said to Raven last night, so I went to her room. I knocked on the door three times.

"Hey, Raven. Um, it's almost noon and you haven't come out of your room. So, just in case you're mad, I'm gonna go ahead and say : Sorry I called you creepy last night…" I apologized.

No answer. "Raven?" I asked. Still no answer.

I put my ear against her door.

"Perhaps if we're quiet he'll just go away." I heard an unfamiliar voice.

Then Raven laughed. She _laughed_?!

"Um, Raven, is everything-?" Her door opened. She stared at me.

"Hi, um, you were…laughing and I thought I heard…Is there someone in there?" I asked, trying to look in her room; she forced me back.

"Just me, and a really good book." She replied.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said.

"Better than okay. Way better." She said, shutting the door in my face again.

"Sorry Malchior, he won't bother us again." I heard Raven say to someone.

"Malchior? Who's Malchior?" I wondered aloud. So someone was in her room…a person named Malchior…she lied to me…I immediately got suspicious.

I turned into a fly and flew under her door. She was sitting around a bunch of candles and goblets.

She was making a mixture of something, I couldn't tell what; it sparkled blue. She had a book on a pedestal above her.

"I've never heard of this spell…where did you learn it?" Raven asked aloud…but no one was in here with her (that she couldn't see anyways…)

"It's in the Gallian Scrolls." A voice responded.

She looked at the book," You've read the Gallian Scrolls?"

"And the Mortal Archives, and the Stones of Ser…I've been trapped in a book, not much to do but read." The book was talking…someone was trapped in the book? Malchior?

"I think it's almost ready." Raven said.

"Good, there's just one more ingredient." Malchior's voice said. All of a sudden a white lightning cut some of Raven's hair. I thought it was going to hurt her; I almost changed back to human…why would I do that?

She touched her hair," A lock of hair from a beautiful girl." Malchior said.

"Beautiful?" Raven asked. She was very beautiful…wait, why did I just think that?!

"I truly appreciate all you are doing for me Raven." Malchior said, Raven blushed…she _blushed_?!

"I might not know how to break the curse, but at least I can get you out of that book." She said. So she was bringing Malchior out of the book?

She poured the powder looking mixture onto her hand, then blew it at the book. The pages ripped out, flying around the room, one almost hitting me. The pages circled and circled, then together formed a body.

Raven's eyes widened, it was apparently Malchior.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." She replied.

He walked to her, reaching for her hand; I felt something sharp in my side…a ping of jealousy.

His hand fell apart, like he was a mummy, but the pages wrapped him, not cloth. "Silly me, of course; I remain bound to the book." He said.

"Because the curse is still infect." Raven said.

"Indeed, if I am ever to be truly free, well it would require magic's of much greater power." Malchior sounded like someone from a past century, the way he talked.

"Then teach me the spells, I want to help you, I-I want to learn." Raven insisted.

"To break the curse, I must teach you more than a few simple spells. I must teach you everything I know." He replied, his hand opened up with a white light, it grew big, surrounding the room, then they were gone.

I transformed back into human after they left. I was dumbfounded, and a little jealous…and I didn't know why…

"Raven was laughing…and blushing…it seems like she likes that guy a lot…" I shook my head.

I ran out of her dark room to the rest of the team, telling them what happened.

***A week later

Raven hadn't come out of her room once this week. Cyborg and I were playing video games, and Robin and Star were chatting.

"Have you seen Raven lately, friends?" Star asked.

"Nope," Robin said. " Nota." Cy replied.

"No, she never comes out of her room, she's always spending time with Malchior…" I spit his name, my jealousy had gotten worse.

"Well maybe we should finally meet this Malchior." Robin said.

"Yeah, I agree. What if he…" I stopped. As if right on cue, Raven floated through the door. Everyone stared at her. Her blue cloak was now white and her black leotard was white too. Everyone just stared at her, there was silence.

She sighed happily, humming to herself; she grabbed an apple out of the fridge.

She started to eat it, everyone went up to her, I stood far away from her.

"Hey, Raven…haven't seen you around here much lately." Robin said.

"Yeah, cause she hasn't left her room in a week." I said, jealousy making my voice sound cold; I could feel the jealousy radiating off of me. Cy shut me up," Uh, I like your new look…" He said.

"Thanks." Raven replied. I tried to say something, but Cy held me down.

"So when do we get to meet this friend of yours?" Robin asked.

"Soon." Raven smiled.

"I am unable to wait, Beast Boy has told much about the Malchior and how he remains trapped within a book, but…" Starfire was cut off.

"Now how would Beast Boy know something like that?" Raven asked, eyeing me.

"Haha, I may of kind of been a fly on the wall…" I said nervously, scratching my head; then I turned into a fly. I buzzed around.

"Funny. You look like a rat to me." Raven smirked.

I was flying around, then suddenly I was a rat, falling.

"You morphed me! How did you do that?!" I asked, confused.

Suddenly, the tower alarm went off, Robin ran to the computer. "Titans! Move!" Robin yelled. We all ran out except Raven. "Hello? We gotta go!" I yelled at her. I left her behind, following the others. I flew downtown as a bat, Star carried Cy, and Robin drove the R-cycle; Raven wasn't there.

We got to a house, then we saw Cardiac. He had a little girl inside of him. We gasped.

"Oh man." Cy said.

"Hand to hand, we don't want to hurt her." Robin cautioned.

We nodded, Cardiac attacked us, we spread apart, fighting him.

I flew onto him, "Don't worry, we're gonna get-." The girl screamed.

Cardiac came behind me and tried to suck me into one of his arms, but I turned into a hippo, so he couldn't.

We huddled together, trying to get a plan, then Raven appeared.

"This time when I break you, stay broken!" Raven yelled, her eyes turned white. " Ekrinom Hesperic Mortix!" Her magic grew wild, she didn't say, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said something different…something that made her powers more…powerful and frightening.

"Raven! Careful! The girl!" Robin yelled.

Raven screamed and a dark magic came from her mouth. She kept screaming.

The black almost surrounded the girl, it was close.

"Raven! Stop!" I yelled.

"I----CAN'T!!!" She screamed, the dark beams shone through her eyes and mouth now.

The darkness surrounded Cardiac, the girl still inside. The girl screamed, Robin jumped on Cardiac, trying to break the magic and Cardiac's shell. Cy and Star were trying to block Raven's magic.

I had to stop Raven…I just hoped she wouldn't be mad at me for it. I turned into a ram, jumped and rammed Raven; Star and Cy helped Robin get the girl.

After I knocked her down, she came to it. "What is wrong with you?!" I demanded. Her powers overlapped her body, she phased and disappeared.

Robin saved the girl in time. We got her back to her parents, then we sped off to find Raven.

"What has happened to friend Raven?" Star asked as we flew back home.

"I don't know." I replied grumpily.

"I don't even know what got her to do that…" Cy said.

"I dunno…" Robin shrugged. Everyone was confused.

I then thought of something. "Malchior…Malchior must have taught her those spells! He had to of!" I yelled.

"Yes…maybe so. We should meet him, check him out…see if he's good." Robin agreed with me.

"Yeah, we should!" I seconded his statement…then I could see who he was, and why Raven liked him so much…I felt jealousy again.

Right when we got in the door, we heard a commotion coming from Raven's room. We ran to her room, Robin kicked down the door. We got there in time to see a huge dragon flying out of her room. Malchior!

Raven was protected under her force field. "He lied to me…he lied…And I gave him what he wanted." She whispered, her voice was broken.

"C'mon." Robin said, Starfire took him and Cy up, I remained.

"Raven, are you-?" I tried.

"Just get out of my room." She sounded heart broken.

I hesitated; I wanted to stay with her, and comfort her, but I obeyed. I turned into a crow and flew up through the huge hole in the roof.

We all tried fighting him, different tactics every time, but nothing we did left a mark. I turned into a T-rex, biting him; I was furious, he hurt the girl I-

He picked me up, then threw me off the building; I hit Cyborg, which caused him to fall off too. I caught Cyborg, and flew back up with one thing in mind: Revenge on him for hurting her.

Raven appeared suddenly; she hit him with her dark magic, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled the three words I was used to. It only hurt him a little.

He breathed fire at her, while she pushed it back with her magic. Then he stopped. He grabbed her, she tried to break free, "Oh, you're not going to cry are you?" He taunted her. "I know it hurts, but you need to learn to accept the truth: it's over. I got what I wanted, and I don't need you anymore."

"It's not over. Not yet." Raven retorted.

He laughed menacingly, "Sweet Raven, how can you possibly hope to defeat me? I taught you everything you know!"

"You taught me spells, but I just learned a curse." She yelled, bringing the book back to herself.

"NOOO!!!" He screamed, breathing fire at her again; he was a coward. He didn't deserve her.

She fought it back. "Alderon and Lethrinon losolenserin Nor!" Raven yelled. Her magic shot through the flames, getting Malchior; he screamed, Raven trapped him back in the book.

She held the book in her hands, kneeling down on the roof; her clothes turned back to there regular color. We all approached her.

***A couple hours later

I had to say something to her… I felt so horrible about the whole thing. Not pity, but true sorrow and hurt.

I went to her room; I knocked on the door. "Raven. It's me. Look, I'm sorry."

I heard her through the door, "For what? You're not the one who-."

"No," I cut her off, " I'm sorry that…he broke your heart." I said sincerely.

"I know it was all a lie…but he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't…creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not." Her voice cracked; I could barely hear her.

"Okay, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." I replied.

Her door opened. She looked me in the eyes…her perfect violet eyes…Then she did something I didn't expect.

She gave me a hug, a long hug. I was shocked. I hugged her back for a second, blushing, then I pushed her away.

"Uh…?" I was about to say something more, but something smelly hit the side of my head, and I fell with a grunt.

"Whoo-hoo! Stankball!!!" Cyborg yelled happily.

I sat up, I felt Raven pick up the Stankball, "Awh, no, Raven! Don't!" Cy cried, "Ughhh!" Raven threw it back at him.

Then we laughed, and Raven smiled at me.

A/N- Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!

And a special thank you to UltamateYugiohFan, who encouraged me to write it! Thanks again =)

~Twilighthippie1

P.S-If you leave a review I will give you a digital cookie ;)


End file.
